Sonríe
by SadaoM
Summary: Su vida siempre fue horrible desde que su padre biológico murió al igual que su madre, quedando solo con su padrastro y su hermana menor, A quien aún con temor tenía que proteger.
1. Chapter 1

La Luna esa noche era hermosa, podía decir que incluso con su triste vida podía apreciar la naturaleza. Como pudo se levanto de la cama en la cual se encontraba acostada y recogió su ropa, observo al hombre que se encontraba acostado en la cama y se con suma rapidez se puso la ropa para luego ir despacio hacía la puerta que daba a la salida de esa habitación, ahí estaba su hermana menor, Kurosawa Ruby, quien la esperaba con dos maletas.

-¿E-Estás segura d-de q-que N-no se despertara? -Pregunto con miedo la más pequeña.

-SÍ, vamos. -Dijo tomando una maleta.

Abrió con lentitud la puerta principal, tenían que tener cuidado de no ser descubiertas por ese hombre que se hacía pasar por su padre. Al salir del lugar cerraron la puerta, Dia se quedo observando el lugar donde había sufrido abusos de su padre, pero era eso o que toque a su hermana menor, por supuesto que no se lo permitiría.

-¿A donde iremos?

-Iremos a la casa de Kanan, Mañana conseguiremos un departamento. -Dijo tomando de la mano a la chica que la observaba con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy perfectamente Ruby, ahora vamos. -La chica de pelo negro tomo la mano de la Pelirroja y se fueron del lugar lo más pronto posible.

Kurosawa Dia Sufría violaciones de parte de su padrastro desde que su madre murió, su verdadero padre no lo recordaban, pues murió cuando ella tenia cuatro años y su hermana dos. El Hombre que las personas definían como un padre ejemplar, se drogaba, Fumaba, y, por supuesto, llegaba borracho a el hogar, donde Violaba a Dia pensando que era su madre, antes intento tocar a Ruby, pero ella no se lo permitió y la hizo ir a esconderse a la casa de Kanan, su amiga, Y la única persona que sabia la verdad de el padre. A los doce años de Dia, finalmente consiguió el dinero suficiente para poder pagar un departamento, Por lo cual hizo un plan junto a su hermana menor, el cual era así:

Era obvio que su padre llegaría borracho de nuevo, por lo cual Dia sabia lo que tendría que pasar esa noche, pero, ¿Qué importaba ya? Era la ultima noche que tendría que soportar esas manos Carnosas tocarla, Mientras esto sucedía Su hermana tendría que preparar las maletas, lo que seguía ya era obvio.

-Onee-chan, Ya llegamos.

Dia se dio cuenta de que en efecto, se encontraban enfrente de la casa de Kanan.

-Bien, espérame aquí un segundo.

Dia dejo la maleta que tenía en mano con Ruby y toco el timbre, de la casa de su amiga Kanan.

La puerta no tardo en abrirse, era su amiga.

-Viniste.

-Te dije que lo haría.

-Pasen entonces.

Dia volvió con la pequeña y tomo las maletas y finalmente, entraron.

-¿Segura que el no se dará cuenta?

-Pensara que estoy con el colegio, tardara en darse cuenta.

-Tienes razón, ¿No quieren darse un baño?

-Te lo agradecería mucho. -Dijo Dia con una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces esperen, iré a poner el agua.

-Claro...

Finalmente, había escapado de ese horrible lugar, quizá podría hasta empezar de cero, Eso era lo que deseaba. Acarició la mejilla de su hermana pequeña quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya tengo el agua lista.

-Ven, vamos a bañarnos. -Dijo tomando la mano de su hermana menor quien solo asintió.

-Las esperare en mi habitación. -dijo Kanan Tomando Las maletas de las dos.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude a llevar eso? -Pregunto Dia con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, ve a bañarte. -dijo Kanan tomando las maletas.

-Bien..

Ahí, es donde empezaba una nueva vida para las Kurosawa, Donde se despedían del infierno en el cual estuvieron por años.

Continuara...


	2. Capítulo 2

Habían pasado cinco años desde su casa de la vida, por suerte su padrastro no se molesto ni en buscarlas. Actualmente Dia tiene diecisiete Años, Y su hermana menor membrillo, la otra parte está en la preparatoria.

Actualmente se encuentra viviendo en un departamento el cual aún no fue la gran cosa, era bastante bueno para vivir. Dia trabaja en una cafetería a medio tiempo, Trabajando dos meses para pagar el departamento y la preparatoria, tampoco quería la hermanita menor trabajara, así que era ella la encargada de eso.

Sinceramente, no recordó la última vez que sonrió de manera sincera, ¿Habrá sido por fin logro escapar de ese infierno? Quizá.

-Dia, Sigue las clases de historia, tenemos que cambiarnos de salón.

-Oh, es cierto. -Dijo Dia observando a su amiga Kanan quien la observaba Curiosa.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, Nada. -Dijo Kanan con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la salida del salón en el que se encontraban.

Dia recogió sus cuadernos y las puso en su mochila y siguió un Kanan, si seguían llegando tarde, no era un buen ejemplo de la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Apresurando el paso, alcanzaron antes que el profesor, y empezaron las clases.

Había algo nuevo que era muy común entre las chicas de su edad, Y era algo de '' El hilo rojo del destino '', El cual hacía creer a todas las personas que siempre había alguien destinado a ellos.

 **Tonterías.**

Solo eran leyendas creadas para hacer que las personas crean que alguien que esperaba por el

 **Tonterías.**

 **Además, ¿Quien querría alguien como Ella?**

 **Nadie.**

-Kurosawa-san, ¿Podría continuar la lectura?

-¡S-sí! -Dia palideció, ¿cómo se había distraído con esas tonterías de sus compañeras de clases?

-Pagina Veinte parte dos ..- Escucho que le susurra su amiga Kanan que se encuentra delante de ella.

Le agradeció con la mirada y continuó la lectura.

-RECESO-

-¿Quién diría que la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil estaría tan perdida en sus pensamientos? -Dijo con una sonrisa burlona Kanan.

-Agh, Cállate. -Dijo Dia frunciendo el ceño.

-Es que ... no es cosa de todos los días que no estés prestando atención.

-Simplemente Estaba pensando ...

-¿En tu enamorado?

-Kanan, No hay chicos aquí.

-Entonces ... ¿Uno de la preparatoria masculina que está cerca de aquí?

-Sabes perfectamente que no me relacionó con esos '' Caballeros '' .- Dijo Dia Suspirando.

-Entonces ... ¿Enamorada? -Esto lo dijo con un toque de picardía.

-¡Kanan! -Dijo Dia con Molestia.

-Mou, Tú nunca le das las posibilidades a alguien.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo si no me interesa.

-Eso es aburrido.-Dijo Kanan haciendo un puchero.

-Evita problemas. -Menciono Dia Sacando un libro de su mochila.

-Por cierto, ¿Irías conmigo a la cantina? -Pregunto Kanan Sacando dinero de su Falda.

-No. -Dijo Dia abriendo su libro.

¿Es tan divertido ese libro? -Pregunto observando la portada.

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué lo lees?

-No.

Kanan al darse cuenta que Dia no prestaba atención soltó otro puchero y fue directo a la cantina.

* * *

En su trabajo, él tocó con una persona extraña sin duda, Pero ... Esa rubia era extremadamente Extraña.

-¿Qué le gustaría ordenar?

-A usted. -Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa picara.

¿Eh?

-¡Es broma! -Dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

-B-bien ... ¿Qué le gustaría ordenar ...?

-Un capuchino!

-Un capuchino entonces sera. -Dijo Dia alejándose del lugar.

Era inusual ver esa clase de clientes, sin duda.

Continuara ...


End file.
